Hans Von Streisenberg
"Dammit Merlin, I'm a Doctor, Not a magici... wait..." The Vonderwaldian Necrodoc Dr. Hans Von Streisenberg is a brilliant surgeon and Necromancer in the employ of Dungeon Keeper Merlin. Banished from his home country of Vonderwald, he holds the position of the Head of the Medical Department in Merlin's Dungeon. Appearance & Personality While living in the Underworld Hans adopted the dressing style of local Necromancers and wore the usual black robes with hoods that covered ones face with a perpetual shadow. Now, under the employ of Merlin, he returned to his preferred style of dressing. White dress shirts, ties, embroidered green waistcoats, and functionally cut trousers. He usually wears a waist-high leather apron with pouches containing instruments of his craft. He also wears glasses, as he is fairly near-sighted. Hans is a man of high and lean stature, with visible zygomatic bones, grey cold eyes (which gain a phosphorescent shimmer when using Necromancy), and blond hair with a white streak in it. Hans personality is vastly shaped by his past. Due to the misfortune that was part of his life by no fault of his own, he has a rather fatalistic outlook on life, which he tends to cover up with sarcasm and obsession towards his craft and side projects. He has an inherent distrust in deities of any kind and would prefer that mankind solves their problems by themselves. To this ends, he works on certain long-term political goals in his spare time. Abilities & Skills Hans is an incredibly talented Necromancer, after only a few years in the Underworld, he can hold his own against most run-of-the-mill practitioners of the same craft. Mostly self-taught, he has so far (unknowingly) avoided the trap laid out by Crowned Death which usually ensnares anyone dabbling with the Art of Necromancy. As such he is capable of raising True Undead without godly assistance, although he is far from perfecting the process, he is putting forth a constant effort and is slowly refining the process. The possible healing applications of Necromancy are another thing that Hans meticulously researches and, thus far, Hans is one of the few people capable of using Necromancy this way. Foremost Hans is still a brilliant surgeon, ahead of his time in technique and medical knowledge. Being a citizen of Vonderwald he is on the forefront of science, being capable of performing surgeries, and healing ailments which usually needed the use of Healing Magic. Biography A former citizen of Vonderwald, Hans was a brilliant surgeon working in one of the Medical University hospitals. One day he was assigned to perform surgery on a member of the Vlad Family and, during the surgery, his patient started to die. In the state of extreme focus and tension he was in he unintentionally tapped into the Magic within him (and revealing his immense aptitude for this School of Magic) performed a basic Necromantic spell that forcefully bound the soul of his patient to their body. This kept them alive long enough for Hans to finish the procedure and save the patient's life using medical science. Sadly the Vlad Family was now faced with a dilemma - they couldn't allow a user of Necromancy to walk free and alive. After rejoining the League of Good Nations, Vonderwald had a strict anti-dark policy that demanded capital punishment for any use of Dark Powers, but they also couldn't publicly execute Hans because then it could be revealed that a member of the Royal Family was now "technically" a zombie (which would undermine what they had worked so hard to achieve thus far). To silence Hans he was forcefully drafted into the Vonderwald Army and sent to the war zone surrounding the border of the country as a field medic in the hopes he would quietly die amidst the fighting. What the Vlad's were not expecting, however, was that during a campaign to take over a Dungeon, Hans duck and dove into an Underworld Portal to save himself from an incoming explosion (which destroyed the portal behind him). The easy way to home now impossible Hans was stranded in the Underworld. But Hans decided to capitalize on his newly discovered talent towards Necromancy which study, as it turned out, was much easier now that he was far away from where The Light could hope to reach. Making use of his skill at medicine Hans managed to earn a living and get his hands on all he needed to become both a better surgeon and a better Magic-user, eventually even opening his own back alley clinic some years later. Currently, Hans is living in Keeper Merlin's Dungeon after accepting an offer to become the Head of his Medical Department. Relationships Lilith (aka Lili) "She is a work in progress and doesn't speak so much. For now." The only True Undead Hans has created so far. Created to be his operating nurse, he works constantly on improving her, and turning her into a fully autonomous and conscious Undead. For now, Lili has excellent hand coordination skills, inhuman strength, and can follow orders, but her mouth is stitched up since she lacks the ability to speak. She seems to have some form of rudimentary consciousness, as she chooses to follow Hans and help him in his research. For some strange reason, unlike other True Undead, she seems to need regular maintenance. Denis "Yes, master!" Denis is a young, slightly pudgy, Dark Elf boy assigned to the Medical Department. The Necromancer has taken a strange liking to the insecure boy, trying to strengthen his self-confidence, and is planning on turning him into an assisting surgeon in the future. Merlin "Welcome to the team!" Merlin is the Dungeon Keeper that hired Hans to Head his Medical Department. So far the Keeper has been a suspiciously reasonable employer, and strangely accommodating to Hanse's weird requests (like a sterile operating theatre). Herveus the Resilient "You're an excellent doctor... don't know about your personality though." A Death Knight, also under the employ of Merlin. Currently, in treatment for a broken collarbone, he was part of the party which originally recruited Hans. Hongshir Although both foreigners in Avalon, Hans and Hongshir seem to have philosophical differences. Hans through his years of living in the Underworld was thought some harsh life lessons and has a much more pragmatic approach to morality and goodness than the idealistic hero. Since both minions want ultimately the good of other people they are on friendly terms but clash often enough in verbal duels on the subject of the methods used to achieve those goals.Category:Wizard Category:Vonderwald Category:NPC